At Least I Still Have You
by clownfishyblue
Summary: Kyuhyun yang udah lama nggak dateng , tiba-tiba datengin Sungmin. Sungmin mau marah tapi ternyata Kyuhyun... KYUMIN's Fanfiction!


Tittle : At Least I Still Have You

Cast : Kyumin

Genre : Genderswitch , Romance , Hurt/Comfort

Rate: Teen

Length : Oneshoot

Author : clownfishyblue

Warning : some typos , short fiction. If you do not like this couple or this Genre (read : Genderswicth) Please do not read this Fiction. Monoton idea story. Gajes. Typo(s)

Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to God and KyuMin shipper and ELF, but Donghae belong to me ^^ *gyagya* \(^_^)/

Summary : I think will be more surprise if I didn't give any summary xD kkkeke &(^_^)& so Read it and Enjoy it .. ~

Let's check it out the story…

*Sungmin POV*

Aku memandang ke arah langit-langit kamarku. Pikiranku terus saja melambung jauh entah kemana.

Ah tidak! Aku tahu kemana pikiranku itu pergi.

Dia!

Ya , siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Entah berapa lama lagi aku harus bersabar menghadapi sikap tengil dan egois dirinya. Ini sudah seminggu sejak aku tiba-tiba saja kehilangan kabar darinya. Jangankan menanyakan kabar , mencoba menghubunginya saja susah. Aku hanya tahu dia pergi ke Seoul Nohwon.

Tak pernah aku bayangkan akan sesulit ini menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang dibawahku beberapa tahun. Biasanya kan aku yang harus bersikap manja dan kekanakan. Tapi sekarang?  
Justru harus aku yang harus menahan geram ketika bersamanya. Jiwa SMAnya masih begitu melekat didirinya. Aku yang seorang mahasiswi jadi merasa seperti berhubungan dengan anak kecil.

Yah , memang , terkadang sikapnya bisa sangat dewasa melebihi umurnya yang baru saja menginjak usia 18 tahun. Tapi sering kali juga dia bersikap seenaknya seperti ini. Tak menghubungiku bahkan hanya untuk menyampaikan 'Hi!' atau 'Hello!' saja tidak.

"Arrgghh!" Sekali lagi kugigit bantal bersarung soft pink darinya. "Kemana saja kau Cho Kyuhyun!" ucapku geram.

Kulihat kearah luar jendela yang tak berbintang. Sepertinya malam ini agak mendung. Bukan sepertinya tapi memang sudah mendung , air hujan pun sudah sejak tadi membasahi kaca jendela apartementku. Dan makin lama kurasakan makin deras. Terbukti dari bunyi serbuannya dibalkon apartementku.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

Sepertinya ada yang mengetuk pintu apartemenku ? Malam-malam seperti ini siapa yang bertamu? Hyukkie kah? atau Wookie?

Ah tidak mungkin! Mereka itu masih tinggal dengan orangtua, jadi mana mungkin diijinkan berkeliaran tengah malam seperti ini. Tidak seperti aku yang tinggal di apartement seorang diri. Aku bebas dan mereka tidak. Hahaha…

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

Lagi-lagi ketukan tersebut terdengar lagi. "Mungkin memang benar ada yang bertamu ke apartementku , tapi siapa?" Aku terus bertanya dalam hati. Sedikit seram juga , disaat tengah malam dimana hujan sangat deras turun pintu rumahmu diketuk oleh seseorang , bukan? Begitulah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Sedikit takut.

Jangan-jangan nenek gayung ? *Hah?* Kalian pasti tahu kan hantu yang tengah naik daun itu.

"Akh! Baka kau Lee Sungmin! Nenek gayung tidak mungkin tahu alamatmmu~" Ucapku seraya memukul kepalaku. Sepertinya pikiranku malah semakin kacau ditengah malam seperti ini.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

"Tuh kan! Terdengar lagi ketukannya. Akh, mungkin memang didepan apartementku. Tapi siapa? Apa mungkiin…." Aku menggigit ujunga kuku jari telunjukku. "Kyuhyun?" Lirihku pelan.

"Tapi itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi-_- ,," Aku kembali berkelut dengan pikiranku. Sebenarnya siapa itu. "Hem , baiklah , kalau sekali lagi dia mengetuk pintu dalam hitungan ke tiga , akan kubukakan pintu.." Ucapku mempatrikan hal sepele.

"Han ….. dul … yes!" Aku berseru dalam hati. Sudah hampir hitungan ketiga tapi dia tidak mengetuk lagi. "Se.."

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

"Huh!" Kuhela nafas panjang. "Sepertinya itu memang tamu untukku.." Ujarku malas sembari beranjak dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke ambang pintu.

*Sungmin POV end*

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Nug…. Kyuhyun?" Seruku tak percaya. Jadi benar dugaanku tadi kalau itu Kyuhyun. "Cho Kyuhyun pewaris Cho corporation , kelas 3 SMA di ELF senior High School kau benar-benar brengsek!"

Sungmin menekankan setiap kata yang diucapkannya dengan sebuah pukulan yang dia daratkan ke dada Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa air matanya tiba-tiba saja keluar. Padahal dia sudah bertekad bulat bahwa dia tidak akan kelihatan lemah didepan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie…Minnie…tunggu.." Seru Kyuhyun sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin. "Kau bisa memukulku sepuasmu nanti, tapi setelah aku menjelaskan semuanya… Bagaimana?"

"Mwo? Memangnya apa yang mau kau jelaskan padaku Cho Kyuhyun? Kau pikir selama kau tidak ada , aku bisa bersantai , have fun , bahagia ? Tidak! Aku bingung mencarimu kemana-mana , aku bingung mencari cara bagaimana menghubungimu.. Enak saja kau tiba-tiba datang ke apartementku tengah malam , lalu dengan mudahnya meminta maaf!" Di keluarkan semua ganjalan hatinya dari tadi. Terlalu sesak menahannya seminggu ini.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya tegang , sekarang malah cengengesan.

"Mwo? Kau bisa-bisanya tertawa? Huh? Bangga? Senang? Bahagia ? Merasa menang?" Sungmin jad tambah merasa kesal melihat tidak ada raut wajah penyesalan diwajah Kyuhyun.

Bukannya takut atau apa , Kyuhyun malah semakin menjadi menunjukan ekspresi geli menahan tawanya. "Minnie…Minnie…kau ini…" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin sayang, namun dengan cepat Sungmin menangkisnya.

"Tidak usah pegang-pegang…" Sentak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak menggubris sentakan Sungmin. "Minnie…Minnie…" Ucapnya seraya mencubit kedua pipi chubby yeojachingunya itu. "Aku kira kau akan merindukanku , menanyakan kepergianku , menanyakan kabarku… tidak tahunya , aku malah dimarah-marahi.."

Sungmin terdiam , sebenarnya dia ingin mengeluarkan kata-katanya lagi. Namun kenyataannya dia malah mengatupkan mulutnya, seperti menelan kata-kata yang tadi dikeluarkannya.

Dan sekarang Kyuhyun jadi heran, karena Sungmin tidak lagi menyela perkataannya.

"Kau masih bisa bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin setelah akhirnya dia berbicara lagi, tapi sekarang suaranya bergetar, dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "Tentu saja aku…aku merindukanmu….aku ingin tahu kau dimana….aku ingin tahu kabarmu….tapi aku juga … terlalu kecewa padamu.."

Tahu-tahu , air mata Sungmin menetes, dan Kyuhyun jadi speechless. Tidak disangkanya bahwa Sungmin akan menangis seperti ini.

"Minnie…. aku minta maaf.. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu padamu… Aku benar-benar minta maaf, maaf karena aku sudah membuatmu kecewa, tapi aku tidak menceritakan apapun karena aku…malu."

"Malu? Kenapa harus malu? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di Seoul Nohwon?" Tanya Sungmin langsung.

Kyuhyun bingung. "Darimana kau tahu aku ke Seoul Nohwon , Minnie?"

"Huh.." Sungmin menghela nafas pendek. "Aku pergi ke sekolahmu , dan menanyakan tempat tinggalmu pada teman-temanmu , dan mereka memberitahuku bahwa kau tinggal di apartement SunFlower. Dan ketika aku ke apartementmu , salah satu satpam di sana bilang bahwa kau sedang pergi ke Seoul Nohwon," Jawab Sungmin sambil menghapus air matanya dengan gusar, tapi kemudian dia teringat sesuatu.

"Aku… , aku …" Sungmin tertunduk seraya memainkan ujung jarinya.

"Aku apa Minnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya.

"Aku mau minta maaf kalau selama ini aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu , aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau hanya tinggal sendiri dikota ini… aku tidak pernah bertanya… akh atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak peduli…"

"Gwaenchana , Minnie…" Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menangkupkan wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku yang salah , tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padamu…"

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sungmin. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan lagi. Sama-sama kehilangan topik pembicaraan. Namun akhirnya Sungmin memulai membuka suara..

"Kau hutang banyak penjelasan padaku , Kyu..." Ucap Sungmin gusar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia mengambil nafas pendek sejenak , baru kemudian mulai berbicara.

"Aku ke Seoul Nohwon karena… aku harus menghadiri siding putusan cerai orang tuaku." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Seolah ada yang mencuri suara Sungmin. Mulutnya membuka , tapi sama sekali tidak ada suara yang sanggup keluar dari mulutnya. Sungmin merasa sedikit gemetar karena terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang apa barusan , Kyu? Orang tuamu…" Sungmin sedikit terbata untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ne , Minnie…" Sahut Kyuhyun seraya langsung masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu apartement Sungmin. Direbahkannya tubuhnya yang sangat terlihat lelah itu dibantalan sofa. "Mereka telah resmi bercerai sekarang. Dan aku resmi berasal dari keluar broken home…" Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit.

Sungmin langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun disofa. "Omona , Kyu…mian aku tidak tahu kalau…" Sungmin mengusap lengan Kyuhyun pelan, berharap dengan begitu dia bisa memberi sedikit ketenangan yang dapat mencairkan perasaan dan pikirannya yang menurut Sungmin sedang kacau saat ini.

"Perasaan dan pikiranku terlalu tegang kemarin. Aku terlalu takut menghadapi persidangan itu…"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Jujur saja dia masih terkejut dengan pengakuan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Tadinya , aku berharap mereka bisa berbaikan dan kembali rukun seperti dulu lagi… tapi .. yah ternyata itu cuma harapan , tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang. "Bayangkan saja Minnie , mereka sudah menikah hampir 19 tahun , kenapa mereka harus berpisah setelah sekian lama?" Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Aku tidak menceritakan apapun padamu karena aku pikir masih ada harapan mereka akan membatalkan perceraian itu , selain itu seperti yang aku bilang tadi…" Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin sendu. "Aku….malu… Aku takut kau akan memutuskanku begitu kau tahu aku berasal dari keluarga berantakan." Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di tangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng , "Aku tidak mungkin memutuskanmu hanya karena itu , Kyu.. apa menurutmu pikiranku sependek itu?" Tanya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tertunduk kali ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menghindari kemungkinan terburuk. Aku memang sering membuatmu marah , kesal , dan apapun itu , tapi aku takut kau membenciku , Minnie…"

Sungmin menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Sudah, Kyu. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu lagi.." Hibur Sungmin "Mulai sekarang apapun masalahmu, ceritakan saja padaku, arra? Jangan kau simpan masalah itu sendiri.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Jadi , bagaimana dengan orangtuamu, Kyu? Maksudku…bagaimana denganmu setelah perceraian itu?" Tanya Sungmin takut-takut.

"Ya , tidak bagaimana-bagaimana , Minnie… Sebelum mereka bercerai pun aku sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal jauh dari mereka. Jadi kalaupun sekarang mereka berpisah. Itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh untukku. Meskipun aku sedikit merasakan sesuatu yang agak berbeda dikeluargaku.." Lirih Kyuhyun

"Jadi selama ini kau tinggal sendirian diapartement SunFlower karena untuk menjauh dari mereka?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ne , Minnie, kau benar.. aku tidak mau membebani mereka. Aku tidak ingin tinggal serumah dengan mereka hanya untuk melihat pertengkaran mereka, terlebih yang jadi pemicu pertengkaran itu adalah aku sendiri. Appaku bilang aku adalah anak berandal yang tidak bisa diandalkan untuk mengelola perusahaan, dan ummaku bilang aku menjadi berandal karena salah appaku sendiri. Aku pikir lebih baik aku keluar dari rumah itu.. jadi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di kota ini sendiri.." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Uhm , begitu.." gumam Sungmin , lebih karena dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Tapi ternyata , tanpa aku , yang sering jadi pemicu pertengkaran mereka , hanya berdua pun mereka tetap saja bertengkar. Dan puncaknya adalah perceraian ini Minnie…" Lanjut Kyuhyun sembari menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam , berusaha mencerna kata-kata Kyuhyun dan dia bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa Kyuhyun merasa bahwa dialah yang menjadi penyebab perceraian orang tuanya.

"Kyu , kau jangan berpikir kalau kau penyebab perceraian mereka.." Ucap Sungmin sembari mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dibahunya.

"Tidak Minnie. memang akulah penyebab perceraian mereka. Itu semua salahku. Aku memang bukan anak yang berguna, bukannya membahagiakan kedua orang tuaku , aku malah membuat mereka menderita bahkan sampai harus berpisah…"

"Tidak," Seru Sungmin tegas. "Kau bukan penyebab perpisahan mereka , Kyu. Mungkin kau memang sering jadi pemicu pertengkaran mereka , tapi seharusnya orangtuamu bisa berusaha tetap mempertahankan pernikahan mereka , seandainya mereka ingin. Mereka yang memutuskan untuk berpisah , Kyu. Bukan karna kau yang memintanya, bukan?"

Kali ini Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat , bisa dia rasakan bahu Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar. Mendapati hal itu Sungmin lebih mempererat lagi pelukannya, dia tidak ingin kekasih tengilnya ini bersedih dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Sungmin terus memeluk Kyuhyun hingga dia merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun mulai merasa nyaman dan tenang didalam pelukannya.

"Kau harus tegar, Kyu. Mungkin itu memang sudah solusi yang terbaik bagi kedua orangtuamu. Mungkin saja memang takdir menggariskan mereka harus berpisah agar mereka bisa bahagia , meskipun harus terpisah. Kau tidak akan kehilangan mereka , Kyu. Mereka tetap orangtuamu, hanya saja mereka sekarang sudah tidak dalam ikatan pernikahan lagi.."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin , dan menatap kedalam manik-manik mata Sungmin. Kemudian mencium pipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Untung saja ada kau disisiku , Minnie… Kalau tidak mungkin aku bisa gila menghadapi semuanya seorang diri.." Kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun , kemudian membalas ciuman dipipi Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja , Kyu. Disaat semua orang menjauhi dan tidak memperdulikanmu , masih ada aku yang akan selalu bersamamu.." Ucap Sungmin.

"Ne , Minnie … At Least I Still Have You…"

END

Yang terlanjur baca review ya ^^


End file.
